


Nervous

by Summery_Nights



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, they are so fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summery_Nights/pseuds/Summery_Nights
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been dating for 3 years, and Natsu finally decides to pop the big question.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 42





	Nervous

Natsu was nervous.

He had been, ever since he bought that ring for his girlfriend.

They’ve been dating for almost 3 years, and Natsu had never been so sure to stay with Lucy all his life. She was beautiful, weird, smart, funny, and everything sweet.

Damn, he was a lucky man. 

But seeing how much the two loved each other, Natsu proposing couldn't be that hard, eh?

Wrong.

He was, fucking nervous. Which was rarely the case, since this is Fairy Tail’s “Salamander.”

Heck, he would rather steal Erza’s strawberry cake than being rejected by the celestial mage. 

“Damn, Flame-brain, you really are fucking scared.”

Ah, Gray Fullbuster, resident ice mage, Natsu’s friend/rival, is giving him, er “pep talk,” before he proposed.

“Shut up, Stripper. I brought you here to help, not fucking tease me, ya asshole.

Gray whistled slowly. “ Woo, language. Sign affects that you’re terrified.”

Natsu growled. “Can you help me or not?” 

The raven-haired man sat back, and crossed his arms against his now naked chest. “There’s nothing to help you with. You love Lucy, Lucy loves you. Just get it over with, and boom, happily ever after.”

The fire dragon slayer rolled his eyes. “Be in my shoes, ya bastard, and you proposing Juvia. I bet that you’ll be worse than me.”

The ice wizard stammered, a blush on cheeks. “We’re talking about you, dumbass, not me.” 

Natsu groaned. He knew Lucy. He knew she loves him as much as he loves her. Problem is, is she ready for marriage? He knows that he’s ready, the question is, is she? She could just say no, and then probably broke up with him, or maybe she could say yes, but ditch him at the wedding. Too many possibilities. Commitment is something big, even for Lucy. 

Gray sighed. “Listen, idiot. Lucy loves you a lot. Like a super duper loves you. She would only talk about you, and worry and dream about you. Heck, the whole guild knows you two are whipped. Just propose to her man, she’s gonna say yes. And if she doesn't, well.. She isn’t the Lucy I thought she was. But she will say yes.”

Natsu smiled at his friend. As annoying as he can be, He can always rely on Gray. “Thanks man.” 

“Mhm, don’t get used to it.” Gray smiled half-heartedly. “Now go kick some proposing butt.”

* * *

Natsu waited for Lucy to come to the destination of the proposal. It was a wonderful park, with stars bright as can be. Jasmine flowers glowed in the moonlight, the cool breeze flew through his ruffly, pink hair. 

“Natsu!”

Lucy was beautiful, he knew that, but she looked even more gorgeous than ever. A wonderful white summer dress that flowed through the breeze, her hair was down, her luminous skin glowed in the moonlight.

Did he say how lucky he was? 

He closed the distance and pressed a soft kiss to her plush lips. “Hey. Glad to see you.” 

Lucy kissed him back. “Mhm, me too.” She looks around. “So… what’s the special occasion?” 

All the nerves came rushing down from that simple question. He feels like running back to the guild and getting Gray again for advice. He was terrified. 

The fire dragon slayer took a deep breath. He can do this, he fought death itself, proposing can’t be that hard.

Natsu pressed a kiss to his girlfriend’s forehead. “Listen, um…” He looked toward the blonde, who was giving him a cute, yet confused look. “ Lucy, I love you. I loved you since I’ve saved you from that fall, or actually I don’t even know when I started loving you, I just do. You are my best friend, partner, an amazing girlfriend. I don’t know how I got you, but I am so lucky to have you. You’re kind, smart, beautiful, definitely a sexy lady, weird,” A “hey” escaped from Lucy, and he chuckled. “And a very badass mage that could kick some ass and sense into anyone, including me.” 

_ Here it is _ , he thought with sweaty hands. He bent down on one knee, and pulled out a velvet box. He looked to see Lucy covering her mouth, tears threatening to spill.

“ I want to spend every moment of my life with you. I want to see you being the mother of my kids, and when you’re old. I love you, Luce, so will you do the honor of marrying me?”

A watery laugh escaped from the blonde, tears flowing down her cheeks freely. She pounced on him, giving him a sweet, yet passionate kiss. 

“Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you Natsu!” 

Natsu stood frozen, and then a huge grin broke on his face. He tackled his new fiancee to the ground, showering her with kisses, and then finally landing a kiss to her lips. He poured all his love in that kiss. They broke apart, laughing like idiots, and then kissing again. 

“I love you Luce.” Natsu whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. 

Lucy sniffled, her chocolate irises glowing with love.

“ I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! I've always wanted to write this, it was super fun writing this! They my two sweet potatoes! <3  
> thank you all for reading, hope to see you all soon!  
> Remember, I'm working on a huge Nalu Fanfic, so stay tuned! I'll be posting some one-shots, so get ready for some Nalu fun!  
> See you all soon! Love you all!


End file.
